


Welcome to the World, Jude

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, New Baby, New Family, New Parents, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Another fic where we ignore everything from the boy 2 and Jude is Brahms' child.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Welcome to the World, Jude

Holding this new life in your arms, it both seemed to put everything into perspective and make the world look that much bigger, that much scarier. You had never felt emotions this big until you held your child in your arms.

Jude was so small. His tiny hand wrapped around your finger, refusing to let go. You were his lifeline, his protector. You felt that weight on your shoulders while your heart felt lighter than ever. 

All that stupid bullshit that new parents always say had turned out to be completely true. You laughed at the thought of how you used to scoff when parents tried to explain what these feelings were like. It truly was something that you had to live through to understand.

“Hey, Jude.” You cooed, cuddling him closer to your chest. He had just eaten, and his eyes blinked slowly, completely milk drunk.

You were in the living room, curled up on the couch. A fire roared in the fireplace, warming the room. Winter was still holding on to the Heelshire mansion, so the fire was welcomed. It was almost picture perfect, but the picture was missing one important thing.

“Brahmsy?” You called, loud enough to hopefully be heard in the next room but not so loud as to disturb your child.

“I’m here.” Your husband’s soft voice floated from somewhere behind you. You turned your neck to see Brahms hovering in the doorway, his mask securely on his face.

“Brahms? Why are you wearing that?” You asked, lifting one of your hands and waving him over. 

Brahms stayed in place, shaking his head slightly. “I’m staying back here.”

“Why?” You asked, turning so you two could talk without straining your neck. “I can’t believe you put that old thing back on.”

Brahms shifted from foot to foot, turning his face away from you. “I don’t want to scare Jude.”

Blinking in surprise, you looked from your child, back over to your husband, as if looking at either one of them would explain that ludicrous statement. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“I’m sure my face would make him cry.” His shoulders slumped as he spoke, crossing his arms and clutching at his sleeves. “I don’t want to be the thing that scares him.”

You watched him silently before looking down at Jude’s now-sleeping face. “Brahmsy, he’s asleep. Your face won’t scare him.”

Brahms perked up before hesitantly slipping off his mask. “You’re sure he’s asleep?”

“I’m positive he’s too young to fake it.” You smiled reassuringly, holding out your hand to him. Brahms walked over, taking your hand and kneeling down beside the couch. 

Brahms looked down at Jude, his eyes misty. “I never…I wasn’t meant to live long enough to be a parent.”

Your kissed Brahms’ forehead. “You were meant to live, and obviously you were meant to have a child with me, because when I saw a lanky baby-talking crazy man come out of the wall my first instinct was to mate with you.”

He laughed softly, resting his hand on Jude’s blanket. “Well, that was a long time ago.”

“It was. You’re a lot calmer now. And your adult voice is very sexy.” You joked.

Brahms laughed more. “Don’t say that word in front of the baby.”

That made you laugh. “Okay, okay, I won’t. I’m just trying to get you to relax a little.”

“I just don’t want to mess him up.” Brahms mumbled, running a finger over Jude’s tiny hand.

“You won’t. First of all, I wouldn’t let that happen. And second, you know better. If it seems like something your parents would do, don’t do it.” You said. “And for the record, our child would never ever be scared of your face. It’s just a few scars, Brahmsy. You’re very handsome, and your eyes are the second cutest pair of eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Brahms grinned. “The first pair being?”

“Jude’s.” You replied simply, giving Brahms a smooch on the nose.

Brahms chuckled, running a hand up and down your arm, the both of you silently watching Jude’s little face twist slightly as he began to wake up from his mini-nap.

Brahms tensed slightly as Jude’s eyes opened, the small baby looking around, his eyes finally resting on Brahms.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Jude yawned, obviously unimpressed by Brahms’ face. Brahms audibly sighed in relief, resting his head on your arm. You giggled, kissing the top of his head. “See? You’re just his boring old dad. He’s not scared of you.”

Brahms smiled, looking up at you. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Brahmsy.”


End file.
